


Happy Birthday, Dearest Love

by Night_Writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, F/M, I've been meaning to write this for like three weeks, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome Fun - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, and finally got around to finishing it post Thanksgiving, nipple sucking, vaginal oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: It's Calanthe's birthday and what better way to spend it than by trying on the new outfit that your lovers bought for you?An even better way to spend it is seeing that same outfit on the floor surrounded by their clothes.Calanthe/Renfri/Eist threesome fic. Please do not read if you're not 18+!
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach/Renfri | Shrike
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Dearest Love

Calanthe’s birthday had come upon them faster than they were anticipating, and while Eist and Renfri had both gotten their wife something extravagant, they both wanted her to feel loved and beautiful. Renfri had picked out a beautiful set of lingerie, with Eist’s help of course, and they planned to present it to her that night behind the safety of closed doors. Wouldn’t want Ciri to see, after all, especially since the youngster was prone to wandering the halls at night.

“There were far too many guests tonight…” Cal grumbled, dropping down onto the edge of the bed and laying back against the mattress. “So many people wanting to get into the Lioness’ good graces.”

“How unfortunate it must be for them.” Renfri chuckled, earning an arched eyebrow from Cal. “What?”

“What’s unfortunate for them, little blade?” Cal questioned, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Oh!” Renfri chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Cal’s forehead. “How unfortunate it is for them to try and get into your good graces.”

“And why is that?”

“Because that position has already been filled by two people.” Renfri hummed, brushing her knuckles down Cal’s cheek.

Renfri gazed over at Eist, who produced their gift from behind his back in a beautifully wrapped box. Cal took it with questioning eyes, glancing between her husband and wife with a cocked eyebrow.

“Open it, love.” Eist smiled, leaning in to kiss her temple. “I think you’ll like what Renfri and I picked out for you.”

Cal sat upright, taking the box from her husband as Renfri sat behind her, wrapping her arms around Cal’s waist as the Lioness unwrapped the gift and pulled off the lid. She gazed down at the fabric, pulling the bra from the box, and running her fingers over the embroidery. It was a beautiful black bra with lace edging. There was a small emblem of a lion’s head, teeth bared and eyes glittering with shimmering red silk. She pulled out the matching panties next, which had red lace along the waist and a red heart on the right hip. Cal was speechless as she looked at the fabric in her hands, a smirk slowly pulling at her lips.

“Would you like me to try it on, my loves?” She questioned, glancing between her dearest loves with that coy smile on her face.

Both of them nodded their heads, smiles on their faces that made their eyes glitter with a mixture of lust and desire. She stood from the bed and disappeared behind the changing curtain, stripping from her dress and underwear before replacing it with the new set that her lovers had gotten her. She stepped out into the light and laughed at the sight of their jaws dropping open.

“You look delicious.” Eist hummed, gripping Renfri’s thigh as he gazed only at her.

“You’re absolutely right, husband… She looks absolutely ravishing.” Renfri purred, her hand brushing down his arm. “And I can’t wait to taste her.”

“Mmhm… Come this way, love…” Eist growled, urging her forwards. “I want to see how good that set looks on the floor.”

Renfri laughed at his words, and Cal was soon to follow, stepping towards her lovers with a grin on her lips. She approached Eist, straddling his lap with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Renfri knelt behind him, her hands trailing over his arms as he began to kiss and nip at Cal’s neck and shoulders, drawing a soft hum of pleasure from her. Renfri’s fingers began to ghost over Cal’s skin, drawing her eyes open as she gazed at their wife. Renfri smirked at her, leaning in to capture her lips in tender, passionate kiss as Eist began to kiss at her chest, his hands coming up to unclasp the bra. Once done, he pulled the straps down her shoulders and slipped it off of her arms, exposing her pert nipples. He cupped them in his hands, massaging one while his lips wrapped around the other.

Renfri stood from the bed, slipping out of her nightgown and bra before coming to Eist and Cal’s side’s once more. Eist released Cal’s nipple with a pop, his free hand wrapping around Renfri’s waist and pulling her towards him. He pulled her breast between his lips while she leaned down to take Cal’s lips in another kiss, her fingers brushing through the queen’s lengthy locks before coming down to massage her breast, pinching and twisting her lover’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger, drawing a moan from the queen’s lips. Eist released Renfri’s nipple and nipped at her chest with a grin on his lips.

“Lie down, my king.” Renfri teased, pressing her palm to his chest and easing him back onto the mattress.

Renfri reached for his trousers, and Cal followed suit, both of them stripping his pants from his legs once Cal stood from his lap. The queen took the liberty of removing his underwear with a devious smirk on her lips. Eist had never been more turned on in his life until he lay there watching his wives strip him naked. His shaft twitched against his thigh in anticipation.

“Seems like we’re not the only ones that are excited.” Renfri smirked, her hand coming down to cup his balls. “Seems like our king is just as ready for sex as we are, love.”

“I suppose he is, isn’t he?” Cal teased, her slender fingers wrapping around his shaft before she pumped his length, her warm hand causing a friction he didn’t know he wanted until that moment.

He groaned in delight as his wives teased his shaft and scrotum, massaging and pumping in tandem as he lay comfortably on the bed. He couldn’t help the growl of pleasure that rumbled in his chest as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his head, bobbing his length with vigor. He glanced down to watch his lioness swallowing his shaft, her eyes glancing up at him for only a moment before resuming her duty. Renfri gently wrapped her hand around Cal’s throat, encouraging the queen to take as much of their husband’s length into her throat as she could. Cal obliged, taking his full length and holding it for just a few moments before pulling away, releasing his cock with a gasp that left a trail of saliva from his head to her lips.

“Mmhm… My turn, darling.” Renfri smirked, kneeling beside the queen before taking his cock between her lips. She released him a moment later, an afterthought having crossed her mind. “Why don’t you go up and put his mouth to use.” She purred, nudging Cal until she moved with a smirk on her lips.

The queen climbed onto the bed and made her way towards Eist, kissing him with a passion that was not unknown to the Skelliger. His wife had always been a fierce lover, but now she was even more so, especially with Renfri spurring her on. The former princess of Creyden resumed her position once more, bobbing on his length while fondling his balls, drawing another harsh growl of pleasure from his lips. Cal crawled up towards his head, swinging her left leg over him and propping her folds against his waiting lips. Eist was more than happy to drive his tongue between Cal’s soaking folds, massaging his tongue against her walls as she moaned above him, her fingers immediately wrapping around his wrists as he held her on his face. They remained as they were until Renfri got Eist to cum, her lips still wrapped around his shaft as he unloaded his seed into her throat. She swallowed it with a smile on her lips, leaning up over his torso in order to kiss Cal, their tongues dancing together in a heated kiss.

“Since it’s your birthday, you get the first fuck, love.” Renfri chuckled, her forehead pressed to Cal’s with a smile on her lips.

“Mmhm… It would be my pleasure.” Cal replied, moving out of Eist’s grip before crawling down to his waist.

She straddled him for a few moments, teasing his cock with her warm entrance, rocking her hips against his as her clit ran over the length of his shaft, drawing a moan from the queen’s lips.

“Ngh… Don’t tease, love.” Eist groaned, but Renfri silenced him when she sat on his face, her clit immediately pulled between his lips as the young queen gasped in pleasure.

“There… That should silence him for a little bit.” Renfri chuckled, a moan being drawn from her lips a moment later as Eist began to flick his tongue across her tender clit.

Cal laughed before she positioned Eist’s head against her entrance and slid down his length, a low moan pushing through her lips as she adjusted to his girth inside her. Once comfortable, she began to rock once more, nearly pulling his length from her folds before dropping down onto his lap once more, taking every inch of his shaft with vigor. It wasn’t long after that her body shook with orgasm and he shot his load deep within her womb, filling her until his cum dripped down his shaft. Renfri smiled at Cal, taking her lips once more before positioning herself on his cock, taking his length before he’d even come down from orgasm. He gripped her hips in his hands, squeezing occasionally as Renfri bounced on his cock with a need that drove them both over the edge in a matter of moments. He buried his length in her as cum once more shot from his cock, filling the young woman in the same manner as he did his wife.

“Ugh… Incredible.” He huffed, rolling onto his side to gaze at his wives. “But I can keep going.”

Cal and Renfri both laughed, questioning what position he was up for next. He pulled Cal to him, her legs wrapping around his waist, and instructed Renfri to straddle her waist, propping her ass towards him. She did as she was instructed, and Eist buried his length between Cal’s folds, thrusting into her while one hand gripped her waist and the other gripped Renfri’s breast. The queen couldn’t help but take her wife’s lips in a passionate, sex-hazed kiss while massaging her other breast in her hand. Renfri slipped one of her hands between them, massaging her tender clit while Cal mirrored her movements, both of them moaning and gasping with pleasure as Eist began to pound harder into Calanthe, his movement shifting the bed beneath them as Cal’s gasps turned in to shrill cries of pleasure. She threw her head back onto the mattress, her thighs shaking and trembling with impending release until orgasm overtook her body, arching her back off the bed. Renfri pulled one of the queen’s nipples between her teeth, gently grazing the pert mound as her wife’s body shook with aftershocks. Eist continued to fuck her through the orgasm, his thrusts coming more erratically until he couldn’t hold out any longer. He unloaded his seed into his wife once more. Once he had released what he had, he slipped his cock from her folds and buried his length into Renfri, earning a yelp of surprise from her that soon melted into moans of pleasure.

Renfri buried her face in the crook of Cal’s neck as Eist continued to fuck her, ramming his cock as far into her as he could before nearly pulling out once more. The pleasure was overloading her senses, filling her with nothing but lust and desire, until the coil of pleasure that wound up in her belly released with a harsh orgasm that shook her body to her core. She dropped onto Cal while Eist continued to drive into her until he filled her once more, just as he had done to Cal a few minutes prior. He slipped his shaft free of Renfri as she slowly began to regain her senses while Cal brushed her fingers through their wife’s hair.

Before they could rest for too long, Eist was already repositioning them. Cal ended up lying against the pillows while Renfri was propped up between her thighs. Eist knelt behind Renfri and began to rub his shaft against her raw clit before driving inside of her once more. Renfri dropped to her elbows as pleasure flooded her senses once more. She then eagerly sucked Cal’s clit between her lips, flicking her tongue across the tender nub before circling it. She nipped at the tender flesh, earning a gasp from the queen, before driving her tongue between her raw folds and began to massage her walls with her tongue. Cal moaned in pleasure, her fingers coming down to tangle in Renfri’s hair before pushing bucking her hips against Renfri’s expert tongue. Eist quite enjoyed watching Renfri going down on Cal, and the sight just spurred him on more, his thrusts gaining momentum until he was practically ramming his length into Renfri’s poor entrance. It wasn’t long before the three of them had dissolved into orgasms once more, collapsing in a heap on the bed before Eist regained himself once more.

“Alright, love… One more?” He questioned, gazing down at Cal with the saddest eyes she’d ever seen him pull on her. She couldn’t help but laugh as he gently massaged her clit with his thumb, occasionally dipping it between her folds with a smile.

“If I say yes will you promise to never make that face ever again?”

“I do!” He all but exclaimed, bringing laughter from the two women he loved most dearly.

“Fine…. How do you want me, then?”

“Just like this.” He breathed, kneeling between her spread thighs before easing his length between her folds once more.

He was gentle, tender, and Cal almost questioned if he was the same man who had just been wildly fucking them a few minutes prior. She wasn’t about to vocalize her thoughts as a bubble of pleasure slowly began to build up in her belly once more. He was passionate with her, massaging her clit as he thrust into her, drawing a moan from her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist. Renfri joined in too, lying beside her and fondling Cal’s breasts as she watched Eist make love to her. These were rare moments indeed.

Usually things would get out of control and pure lust would take over, or little Ciri would wander down to their bedroom while the three of them were in the middle of making love, but tonight was special. Ciri had been warn out from the festivities of Cal’s party and was now sound asleep, and the three of them had enjoyed more than their fair share of mead and ale during the course of the evening and were now beginning to feel the haze that followed drunken sex.

Eist continued to thrust into her, leaning down every few moments to take her lips in a tender kiss that trailed down to her neck. He could feel her walls slowly begin to tighten around his length until they were squeezing him nearly as tightly as they could. He gripped her thighs as he felt them begin to tremble with impending orgasm, quickening his pace until both of them came with hard release. Eist slumped forward, slipping his shaft free of Cal’s folds before lying down beside her, his fingers ghosting over her breasts.

She turned onto her side to face him, a tired, fulfilled smile on her lips while Renfri wrapped her arms around Cal’s waist and propped her head up on her wife’s shoulder.

“You were both incredible.” Eist breathed, leaning in to place a peck to Cal’s forehead and then Renfri’s knuckles. “I couldn’t have asked for better wives.”

“Mmhm… And we couldn’t have asked for a better husband.” Cal hummed in response, running her hand over Renfri’s thigh as the blonde wrapped it around Cal’s waist. “That was, quite possibly, the best sex we’ve had as a threesome.”

“Really? What about that time on the Isles?” Eist questioned, glancing between them.

“No… This was still better.”

“That time when we were in Kovir and slipped away from the party to make love behind a tapestry?”

“While that held excitement and the thrill of being caught, this was still better.” Cal hummed, tapping his chin with her finger. “Besides, I’d rather the three of us had sex like this rather than hiding behind castle tapestries.”

“Agreed, love.” Renfri chimed, kissing Cal’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright… I know when I’ve been beat.” Eist chuckled, kissing them both once more. “How about we get some sleep before the little one decides to come and wake us?”

Both women couldn’t help but laugh as they untangled themselves from each other to find their underwear and nightgowns. Before long, the three of them were once more wrapped in each other’s arms, both women curled up on either side of Eist as post-sex slumber took over the three of them.


End file.
